Washuu Science Theater 3000
by DB Sommer
Summary: It's Mystery Science Theater 3000 Tenchi style...


It was a good day to be the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius.   
  
Of course, every day was a good day to be the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius, because no matter how bad it got, you were always smarter than everybody else. And if anybody gave you a hard time, all you had to do was create some incredibly powerful intimidating machine that would put them in their proper place. Sometimes molecule by molecule if they were particularly bothersome. Oh yes, it was very good to be very brilliant.  
  
A soft smile crept across Washuu's features as she casually strolled through the brilliantly (everything she built was brilliant) lit corridors of her spaceship. It was a very nice ship, one she had designed herself. She had been tempted to go around in a Dysen Sphere, but there was something to be said about traveling in a large spaceship rather than a sphere the size of a planet. There was such a thing as overkill.  
  
The smile she beamed grew even wider. It was a proud day for Washuu, and it was entirely because of the report she had just received on an experiment she had been conducting for some time. The results had all came back in the green, which delighted her to no end. It appeared that her greatest creation had been a success, and on the first try, too. It was a particularly proud moment for her. True, the redhead scientist had created many things in her lifetime, but nothing as important as this.   
  
After all, it wasn't every day one became a mother.   
  
It was only the second time for Washuu, and though it hadn't been as fun as the manner in which her first child had been created, it still made her beam with joy. There was still the name to decide upon, though. Personally, she was leaning towards either Kasumi or Akane. Her gofer... err, personal executive assistant, had come up with one she really didn't like: Ryouko. There was no way in hell any creation of hers was going to end up with a name like that. It conjured up images of a lust-driven space pirate or something.  
  
Still beaming, Washuu entered her quarters and spotted a package on the bed. It was a box, about one foot wide and tall, and covered in red and green wrapping paper with a bow tied in the shape of a crab on it.  
  
"What's this?" Washuu spotted a card on top and read it. It was from her gof... personal executive assistant. "My birthday isn't until next month." She considered returning the gift to him and explaining the mistake. "Nah. I like presents. Hehehehe." She ripped off the wrapper in a flash and opened the top of the box.  
  
*BONK*  
  
The spring-loaded boxing glove shot up and punched Washuu right in the jaw. As she fell backward and struck the floor, the last thought she had was at the indignity of how the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius had been laid low by a common, cheap gag from out of a Three Stooges film.  
  
The door to the room made a whooshing sound and Washuu's gof... err, personal executive assistant entered. Upon seeing his mentor, unconscious on the floor, he rubbed his hand together with maniacal glee.  
  
Dr. Clayton Forrester was a happy camper.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Writer's forward:  
Yep. You've seen lots of MST3K reviews before, either with the original cast or anime substitutes taking the role of Joel, Mike, and the robots. But never have the cast of MST3K actually been included in the role of a non-review style fic (at least to my knowledge. And since I haven't seen it, it cannot exist) Therefore, it's time to introduce:  
  
  
Washuu Science Theater 3000  
  
(Formally known as Fusions That Should Never Be II )  
  
  
You can contact me with plenty of flames and complaints at:  
sommer@3rdm.net  
  
Standard disclaimer: Hell, no. I don't own any of the TM! Or MST3K characters.  
  
All of my works are being stored at L. Ang's page at:  
http://angcobra.jumpfun.com/dbsommer.html  
  
And at Larry F's site at:  
http://lwf58.tripod.com/fan_fiction/d_b_sommer/index.html  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The first sensation Washuu felt was that of lying on a cold, unyielding metal surface. More senses quickly returned and more stimuli followed, allowing Washuu to achieve full consciousness once more. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in some kind of chamber, small and brightly lit. There was a table in front of her with a punch button and three different colored lights on it. There was some sort of ridiculous looking door with the number 5 in the middle of it at one side of the room. The floor was composed of metal -cheap, crappy metal- and there was a viewscreen in front of her. The whole place had the overall appearance of being a run-down satellite.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the one who had put her in this situation. What did that moron, Forrester, think he was doing knocking her out with that old trick? Was he angry at her for using him in some of her experiments? It wasn't as though she had done anything terrible to him, just extracted a few useful samples that she might use if she wanted to create a biological monstrosity sometime later on down the line. Nothing to get angry about. Well, there was the disintegrater experiments, but she had reintegrated him immediately after turning him into a pile of ashes. True, not everything had ended up back where it belonged, but she had corrected that too, right after she had had lunch and taken a nap. Nothing there to get angry about. He was just too easily irritated.  
  
Ultimately, Washuu supposed that his motivations were irrelevant; what he had done was just wrong. Being a true scientist, she would be certain to explain that by employing a host of situational examples. There was an experimental hair removal cream that she needed to test. And then there was the impotence formula she needed to try out...  
  
The viewscreen towards the front of the room flickered on, breaking her concentration on all of the 'fun' things she was going to do to him. The familiar sight of a man in his early thirties with mustache and thick green glasses stared her straight in the eyes.   
  
"Well, well, it looks like you've woke up, my little font of information."  
  
"Forrester, you monster! How dare you take advantage of me while I was unconscious," Washuu growled.  
  
Dr. Forrester looked at her in confusion. "I didn't take advantage of you."  
  
Washuu felt herself over. "Hey! You really didn't. Why didn't you take advantage of me when I was unconscious? Are you implying I'm unattractive?"  
  
"No. I'm just not a pedophile. If I was, this would be an SI fic with Sasami instead of a really bad fusion idea."   
  
"Good point," Washuu conceded.   
  
Dr. Forrester tried to bring the conversation back in line. "Anyway, wouldn't you like to know why I've done what I've done?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Dr. Forester whined. "I can't go onto the next stage of my evil scientist plan if you won't show at least a little curiosity in it."  
  
Washuu sighed. He was right. Evil mad gof... evil mad scientists that were formerly personal executive assistants did need someone to exhibit at least a low level of interest in their so-called evil plans. In a tired voice, she said, "All right. Why have you done this to me?"  
  
Dr. Forrester clapped his hands together gleefully. "Now we're getting somewhere. Ahem, I allowed myself to be demeaned as your personal executive assistant in order to knock you out and take over your little operation."  
  
"You know, if I wanted someone to trick me and take everything over, I'd have hired Kagato instead of you. Now he had some class, not to mention he also knew how to make a good cup of coffee. And he could play the organ too."  
  
"And he could play the organ too," Dr. Forrester mocked in a bad parody of what Washuu had just said. "You've always rubbed my face in that. It's not my fault my mother made me take xylophone lessons!"   
  
"Every decent evil scientist needs to be able to play a cool musical instrument. Something ominous, like an organ or a sousaphone," Washuu explained.  
  
"I'll just hire a band," Dr. Forrester countered, then took a moment to compose himself. "Anyway, I'm running things now, as you can see. Well, as you will see. Allow me to show you." He turned to something that was offscreen. "Come on over here, my dear."  
  
A cyan-haired woman, dressed in a plain black suit, floated past the viewscreen. "Hi there," she waved happily at the monitor.  
  
"Hey! That's Kasumi!" Washuu shouted.   
  
"No. This is TV's Ryouko," Dr. Forrester corrected.  
  
"Blech! I hated that name," Washuu said.  
  
"It's a good name," Dr. Forrester countered.   
  
"Yeah, it's a lot better than a crappy one like Kasumi." TV's Ryouko made a face. "I just get an image of some cheap prostitute or whore whenever you say a name like that."  
  
Washuu was offended. "You shouldn't talk that way to your mother."  
  
A knowing glance was exchanged between TV's Ryouko and Dr. Forrester. "You were right. She did try to use that 'I'm your mother' angle to get me to turn against you." Ryouko turned to Washuu once more. "You know something, if you were really my mother, I'd rather be an orphan."  
  
"Hey! You ingrate! I could have decided I'd rather have a pet instead of a daughter. It'd probably have a better personality too. Besides, you'd be better looking as a pikachu." Washuu folded her arms across her small bosom.  
  
"Why you!" An energy sword appeared in TV Ryouko's hand and Dr. Forrester was forced to restrain her to prevent her from destroying the viewscreen.  
  
Once he had TV's Ryouko under control, Dr. Forrester turned his attention back to Washuu. "Now, in case you're wondering where you are, I'll let you know. You are trapped in a construct of mine I made in subspace. I call it, 'The Satellite of Love'."  
  
"Come down here and let me give you a big dose of affection," Washuu growled.  
  
"That's all right. I'm quite happy up here on your spaceship. Besides, I'd like to keep my body parts where they belong this time around." Forester grinned evilly at his former employer. "You see, I have learned a lot from you in the months I've served as your personal executive assistant."  
  
"Personal executive assistant?" TV's Ryouko made a face. "That sounds like a fancy way of saying you were her gofer."   
  
"Be quiet!" Dr. Forester snapped, then turned to Washuu again. "Anyway, I have decided to begin my studies by experimenting on unwilling test subjects, like you did with me, only my experiments are going to be much worse than anything you came up with."  
  
"You're going to lock me in a room with a bunch of hot-looking, well-hung male supermodels, along with a five year supply of viagra, and then they all turn out to be gay?"  
  
"Ah, no. Not quite that evil."  
  
"You'll lock me in a room with a sweet, yet air-headed Galaxy Police officer that can thwart any plan or scheme I can come up with without even realizing it?"  
  
"No. I'm not that evil either."  
  
"Thank god. I have nightmares about that sort of thing." Washuu considered things once more. "You're going to let me out of here so I can kick your butt for locking me down here in the first place?"  
  
"Well I did consider...No! I'm not going to do that!" Dr. Forrester cleared his throat. "I'm going to keep you trapped down there and send you really bad movies and watch you suffer endlessly. MUHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"That doesn't sound too evil."  
  
"You've never seen the uncut film version of 'Artemis's Lover,' done by Juraiain directing legend, Roger Korman, have you?"  
  
"Th...that's horrible!" Washuu gasped.  
  
"Or I can send you 'Showgirls', instead."  
  
"AHHHH!" Washuu began screaming and pounding her fists ineffectually at the viewscreen. It was an evil experiment. She would have been very proud of Dr. Forrester if she had not been the lab rat being experimented upon.  
  
"No need for panic," Dr. Forrester said in a smooth voice and thereby fulfilling the required 'No need for' statement somewhere in the Tenchi fusion fic. "We can have a little invention exchange. Here's the way it will work. I'll invent something, and you can invent something. And then we'll compare the two inventions. If what you came up with is better than what I came up with, you won't have to watch the movie."  
  
"Ha! I've already won." Washuu raised her hand in triumph. "I am the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius and you're only a dumb old wanna be evil scientist that can't make a decent cup of coffee. How can you possibly expect to defeat me?"  
  
"I'll be the one judging the competition."  
  
"That might do it," Washuu conceded. "Well, I'll need some materials to invent something."  
  
"Certainly." Dr. Forrester turned to TV's Ryouko. "Send Professor Washuu her 'building materials'."  
  
The two exchanged sinister giggles, then Ryouko gathered some materials and sent them, via the invention exchange teleporter, to Washuu.  
  
Dr. Forrester allowed Washuu a moment to look over her materials, then he snickered evilly again. "I'd like to see what you can do with a bowling pin, a couple of Ping-Pong balls, a lacrosse stick, a bubble gum machine, and some other crappy little odds and ends."  
  
Washuu looked the materials over. "Aren't you going to give me any duct tape?"  
  
"And have you build a sub-space dimensional escape transporter?! I think not. What kind of a fool do you take me for?"  
  
Washuu snapped her fingers. She had thought for sure she could have slipped that one by him. With a sigh, she said, "Tell you what, why don't you show me your invention first, and while you're explaining it, I'll get started on mine?" She cracked her knuckles, pulled out a piece of chewing gum and a quarter as her only tools, and began to work.  
  
"A good idea," Dr. Forrester agreed. He snapped his fingers in TV's Ryouko's direction. She teleported away, then came back with a bizarre-looking creature in hand.  
  
"Wow!" Washuu said in awe. "What a bizarre-looking creature. Even I couldn't have come up with something as grotesque as that."  
  
"Neither could I," Dr. Forrester reluctantly admitted. "Ryouko, you grabbed a normal platypus."  
  
"Hey, you told me to grab the bizarre-looking creature in the cage in the labs," TV's Ryouko defended.   
  
"Well, not that bizarre creature. The one I want is also bizarre, but not quite as bizarre as that."  
  
TV's Ryouko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a gofer."  
  
"That's 'personal executive assistant' not 'gofer', and that is exactly what you are."  
  
"But I wanna be a space pirate."  
  
"No."  
  
TV's Ryouko began sniffling. "But you said that when it came time to choose a career, I could be anything I wanted to be, except a lawyer."  
  
"Oh, all right," Dr. Forrester relented in the face of the sniffling. "When I don't need you as a personal executive assistant, you can be a space pirate. Now get the invention."  
  
TV's Ryouko clapped her hands in glee and teleported to and back, this time holding a different bizarre-looking creature. It was an example of advanced genetic splicing of three creatures that still managed to appear a whole lot less bizarre-looking than an everyday, average, unaltered platypus.  
  
Dr. Forrester held the creature behind his back so Washuu couldn't see it. "What I have here is an example of genetic splicing that even the self-proclaimed 'Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius' couldn't come up with."  
  
Washuu interrupted her work for a moment as she placed her hand to her chin in thought. "Let me guess. It's a combination of cat, rabbit, and mass, that has an affinity for carrots, 'miya's a lot, and can turn into a spaceship?"  
  
"What a lucky guess," Dr. Forrester said dryly as he brought out the cabbit before him, holding it by its long ears. It miyahed happily and waved at Washuu.  
  
"It seemed obvious to me." Washuu waved back, then returned to her work.  
  
"I call her Ryo-Ohki," TV's Ryouko said cheerfully as she took the cabbit from Dr. Forrester and began cuddling it.   
  
It didn't matter to Dr. Forrester. There was no way even Washuu could build anything out of the useless items he had given her. "What's your pitiful invention?"  
  
Washuu stood back and unveiled her masterpieces. "These are two top-of-the-line robots." One was golden and made with the bowling pin, Ping-Pong balls, lacrosse stick, and some of the other odds and ends. The second robot was primarily red and made out of the bubble gum machine.   
  
"Washuu, you're the best," the gold one announced enthusiastically to the world.  
  
"Washuu, you're the greatest," the bubblegum machine one said just as enthusiastically.  
  
Washuu smirked at Dr. Forrester. "You see. My robots are obviously brilliant, having deduced my true skills and inner nature within a matter of seconds."  
  
"Umm, actually, I don't find you all that inspiring," the gold one said an a much more flat and calm voice.  
  
"And what exactly makes you 'the greatest'? The greatest what? Redhead? Short woman? Person trapped in sub-space? And since we've just been created and never known anyone else, doesn't that, at the same time, also make you the worst?" the bubblegum machine one asked in a peppy, yet practical voice.  
  
"And if you're so great, why didn't you have build a CD player in me? I like to listen to music," the gold one asked.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Washuu's forehead. "C'mon guys, behave yourselves."  
  
"I think we are well behaved."  
  
"Yes. It's not like we've thrown any loud parties and had Leonard Maltin pass out in the cheese dip or something."  
  
"I like them," Dr. Forrester laughed.  
  
"Same here," TV's Ryouko said. "What are their names?"  
  
"Kasumi and Akane." Washuu indicated the gold one first and the red one second. She was going to get to name something around here.  
  
"Yuck! I don't like that name," the red one said.  
  
"Me neither. I don't want to be called Kasumi." The gold one shook his head.  
  
"I think the gold one looks like a crow," TV's Ryouko suggested.  
  
"Hey, cool," the newly dubbed Crow said. "It's a smooth, yet gentle name that conveys a feeling of strength, and yet tenderness of spirit."  
  
"Kasumi is a gentle name too," Washuu insisted.  
  
"No way!" Crow countered. "Saying Kasumi invokes images of some cheap prostitute or whore. I like Crow."  
  
The red one began hopping up and down, despite having no legs and only the round bottom of the bubblegum machine as his base. "Pick one for me! Pick one for me!" he shouted at TV's Ryouko.  
  
TV's Ryouko thought about it. "You look like a Tom Servo to me."  
  
"Ohhh!" Tom moaned. "That's so sensual. Just like James Bond, except I'm not a secret agent and have no interest in women."  
  
"Well, that's settled," Crow said happily.  
  
"It is not." Washuu would have said more, but Dr. Forrester cut in.  
  
"I think its pretty obvious who has the better invention here."  
  
"Miya," Ryo-Ohki agreed.  
  
"That's wight. You're Daddy's widdle cabbit." Dr. Forrester scratched Ryo-Ohki behind the ears.   
  
"Hey, scratch me behind the ears too," Crow said as he began rubbing next to Washuu.   
  
"Me too! Me too!" Tom said as he did likewise on Washuu's other side.   
  
"You two do realize you don't have ears?" Washuu pointed out.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" Crow said accusingly, with Tom joining in.   
  
Dr. Forrester turned his attention to Washuu again. "Anyway, this week's movie is a terrible little piece of garbage that was directed by that well known Juraiain environmentalist, Trie Huggar. It's called, 'The Day the Trees Screamed.' Hope you enjoy it. NOT! Send them the movie, Ryouko!"  
  
Again, Dr. Forrester and TV's Ryouko, joined by their cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, laughed or miyaed evilly as they watched Washuu shout out, "We've got movie sign!" and then was hurled into the theater attachment in subspace.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Special thanks to   
Kichigai  
  



End file.
